User talk:Batfan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Killer Moth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 02:08, November 3, 2010 Warning Stop messing up the In other media sections of articles, you are destroying the formatting of the page and if it continues I may have to block you. I don't want to because the information you're putting in is good but you're destroying the formatting which is not acceptable. - Doomlurker 12:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Voices I honestly can't tell you who is voicing either characters, hoepfully official information will be released soon. - Doomlurker 19:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't just make articles and expect me to tidy them up. Just make them right in the first place or not at all. I've sorted it but in future don't make incorrect articles. - Doomlurker 23:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Selina Kyle and Catwoman are one in the same. So there is the potential there for her to be wearing the Catwoman suit at some point in the film. However, you seem to have me confused with Christopher Nolan or someone working on the film. How am I supposed to provide a definitive answer until it is officially released? - Doomlurker 19:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So I've got a question, what was your first Batman material? Mine was Batman: The Animated Series. Then I collected older shows and movies. Now I am trying for the comics. Anyway you?User:Sniperteam82308 Beautiful pictures by the way. You getting them from IGN?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually I think I see the resemblance myself! And yea BTAS is definatly my favorite of them all. Batman Beyond ehh I feel it has a little to much action. The rest of the DCAU is amazing though.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh man I love the hair on the clown in the picture of a clown beating up the guy with a sledgehammer! Nice picture!Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Which Batman-villain lost their parents due to police Dear Batfan13, I was reading Doomlurker's talk-page and saw this question: Which Batman-villain lost their parents due to a shootout from police? Well, my friend, the villain you are talking about is Wrath. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 13:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I am sorry if I was not the editor you wished to get the answer from; I just knew it, so I thought that I could tell you. Arkham City Gallery Batfan13, I don't see the point of putting back the image of the Joker's thugs holding the civilians hostage. There is already an image on the gallery that shows them from a different perspective, so why add a new one? As for the 'theories' on which villains may appear, it's all just speculation. The Batman Wiki deals in facts, not rumors. For example, the fact that we see two TYGER mercenaries beating up a downed man who looks like Black Mask from the back does not prove anything. For all we know, the black part of his head may be a hat or hair. I'm not saying I'm certain Black Mask won't appear in the game, but what I am saying is that since we don't see his face, we cannot be sure. The same goes for other characters not yet confirmed by Rocksteady or Warner Bros. Games. I would also like to address the issue of TYGER mercenaries. T.Y.G.E.R. may stand for something, because the Arkham City website by Rocksteady refers to them as 'TYGER guards', not 'Tyger' guards, and on the official forums someone has called them T.Y.G.E.R. guards. I'm inclined to think it may be initials for something, not just an alternate spelling of 'Tiger'. Therefore, do not remove any of my edits which address these characters as TYGERs. Until the game comes out, we won't know for sure the truth about the significance of that name. Thanks, --Duel44 20:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Signing your username Dear Batfan13, Please remember to sign your username on talk-webpages by typing 4 tildes or pressing the button which reads: "Signature." Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, 8:14, April 20th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Batman: The Animated Wiki! Dear Batfan13, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:25, April 21st, 2011 (U.T.C.). Vicki Vale She isn't confirmed yet. Its possible she only definately appears in the tie-in comic so leave it for now. - Doomlurker 00:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks more like a fan site than a factual site so I'm going to say no. - Doomlurker 00:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Harley voice change I've got to say I don't mind hugely if Tara Strong does a gooed job. Obviously I'd prefer them to have kept Sorkin but like Hamill everyone's time voicing the characters comes to an end eventually. - Doomlurker 17:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ratcatcher Yes, I know the Ratcatcher's been confirmed. I saw the interview myself. However, I deleted a section you added to the Ratcatcher page about Arkham City because it contained too much fan speculation. Instead of just saying that he was referenced in a poster and has been confirmed by Mr. Hill, you said something about how he might still be in the pest control business, rounding up rats into an army to take over Arkham City. That paragraph was unnecessary and thusly, I removed it. Thanks, --Duel44 16:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Reference there is a picture of him in the top left corner of the video at 3:20. And if you stop th e1st video at 6:44 you see two girls beside two-face which i believe are supposed to be a reference to Sugar and Spice from Batman Forever. Also do you know where i can find evidence of bane being in arkham city Arkham City No, just because they are in the comic doesn't guarantee they are in the game so can't be used as confirmation. - Doomlurker 20:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) were your questions from yesterday answered Sorry No i actually can't surprisingly i just found the first 4 on youtube and I'm waiting for the 5th. I'm having trouble posting the fourth one. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' voice actors Firstly I would like to thank you for creating these articles in basically the right format. However, can you take a look at the changes I made to them and try to create the articles like that in the future. There isn't really anything majorly wrong with them just a few minor touches. Thanks, Doomlurker 16:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely Sharp is already in the list. He was listed twice which is why I removed the second entry. - Doomlurker 19:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I asked you to look at the edits I was making to the actor articles so you could then do those things when you created the new articles, please do look. - Doomlurker 23:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You can't change photo names once you've already uploaded them. However, before you upload them as their file name just put the desired file name in and it will be uploaded as such. As for the "coded element template" what do you mean exactly? - Doomlurker 14:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC)